


They Won't Remember

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Ducking Out, Feeling Unloved, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Logan wakes up to his husband singing. It's not a happy song.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	They Won't Remember

“They won’t remember both of us”

Logan squinted, waking up to the sound of Roman singing to himself.

“They won’t remember both of us”

Logan looked over, seeing his husband holding back tears while he sang.

“They won’t remember both of us, so why don’t we just run?”

He frowned, reaching for his glasses. 

“Bury me shallow, holding your hand. With one red rose, I know you’d understand. Bury me shallow, so you don’t waste your breath. Oh, I know they won’t remember my death.”

Logan sat up and rested his hand on Roman’s arm.

“How long have you been up, my prince?”

“Not long.”

Logan gave him a look.

“...three hours.”

“You don’t sleep enough, Roman. It worries me.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. I know you, Roman. I can tell when something troubles you.”

“It’s the others… and Thomas. I’m realizing that they don’t need me. At the very least, they definitely don’t want me.”  
Thom  
“I understand. I worry the same.”

“Lolo, what if we did run away? What if we ducked out, together?”

“Roman…”

“Logan, be honest with me. You know they won’t miss us.”

“I suppose it’s a worthwhile experiment.”

“Come on, darling. Just you and me.”

“Just you and I… alright. Let’s do it.”

Roman pulled Logan into a deep kiss.

Thomas woke up, feeling more numb than he ever had before. Two doors now missing from the mindpalace’s hall.


End file.
